


‘Till He Majors

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: Fantasizing, I’m so sorry, Kirby Adventurezone is trans, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Solo, TAZ - Freeform, TAZ Amnesty, The Adventure Zone Amnesty - Freeform, Trans Male Character, sex technically, smut at least, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: Noticed there’s no Kirby content and I decided to project.Kirby self-reflects.





	‘Till He Majors

The sound of keyboard clicking slows as Kirby decides to call it quits on the article he had been punching out about Goatman’s Bridge. He brings his dingy coffee mug to his lips, tilting it up to drink, and realizes he’d been out of coffee for a while. With a sigh, Kirby shuts his laptop and rises from his kitchen table, groaning as he feels a yawn rippling through him. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and claws his fading pink hair out of the tiny bun he had tied to keep his bangs out of his eyes, moving towards his bedroom.   
As soon as Kirby arrived at his bed, he plummets into the comforter and sets his glasses on the ground beside him. He tugs away his layers with haste, first the shirt went, then the pants, and he leaves himself in boxers before pulling a thick blanket over himself. Kirby shuts his eyes, yawns again, and settles himself in.   
Sleep doesn’t come.   
Five minutes or so pass. And sleep still doesn’t overtake Kirby. He realizes he has to resort to the same solution that any teenage guy would choose: masturbate ‘till he majors. So he throws the blankets back off himself and his hands settle onto his stomach, flattening and moving around. Kirby thumbs a finger the scars a few inches beneath his nipple, expecting the dull pain from his own gentle prodding. His fingers pass the scars and meet nipples that began to rise. Kirby buttons his lips as he gives his left nipple a squeeze. The opposite pink nub would receive a soft flick, and he shivered a little because of it.   
After Kirby had satisfied himself up there, his hands fall to the thick hair above the folds of his heat. The middle finger of his right hand is what makes the first swipe through his wetness. Kirby groans. He swipes once more through before settling his fingerpad just adjacent to his clit, starting with slow circles, testing both directions. While he warmed up, Kirby’s mind wandered. A little too far, maybe.   
Jake Coolice comes alive in his mind’s eye, and at first, Kirby takes a physical reaction, scrunching up his nose. He didn’t want to face Jake the next day, the next week, having masturbated to him. But then his imagination shifts and with Jake is the hornet named Hollis, Jake’s partner. Kirby considers personal karma before throwing the philosophical worry to the wind. He wondered what they did together, wondered how Jake’s perfect smile would feel in a kiss, how Hollis’s firm attitude would transfer in intimacy. Colorful sequences of the couple danced in Kirby’s mind as he continued rubbing at his clit. A rush of new feeling bursts in his upper stomach when his free hand returns to tug at his nipples. He adds a finger to the one at his clit. Pleasure was already building at his core, and Kirby only kindled that flame by rubbing his fingers harder onto his clit. He thought of of Jake’s fingers pushing deep into him, and Kirby’s fingers follow that fantasy and abandon his clit. Kirby jolts at his own sudden action and swallows a moan. When his thumb moves to his clit, Kirby imagines instead that it’s Hollis, working at his heat with a pierced tongue. A second attempted groan is contained in Kirby’s throat, but he doesn’t last a second by the time he pulls his fingers out again to tend again to his clit. An orgasms shudders through Kirby’s body, and a gasp is all he allows himself through his peak. Then, he breathes in like he hadn’t for months, and resettles the thick blanket over his naked form. Sleep overtakes Kirby in his post-orgasmic tiredness.


End file.
